buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 987
Brian Cooley goes all Noel Coward on me when we ask if he wants to share viewing over the Xbox 360. We also talk about the Project Natal coolness and lost of other E3 stuff. And of course robots still plan to kill usall. The latest developments involve them building themselves. Stories Covered Xbox Live gets 1080p Zune video store, Netflix browsing, Twitter and Facebook integration http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/01/xbox-live-gets-live-tv-streaming-netflix-browsing/ Microsoft announces “Project Natal” motion controller for Xbox 360! http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/01/microsoft-announces-motion-controller-for-xbox-360/ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/8077369.stm Beatles come together for launch http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/8078280.stm Complete E3 coverage http://reviews.cnet.com/e3/ Toshiba introduced facial rec for cars http://www.wired.com/autopia/2009/06/facial-recognition/ NVIDIA unveils 12 Tegra devices http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/02/nvidia-unveils-12-tegra-powered-devices-claims-the-mobile-comp/ Intel launches new CPU’s for thin, low cost laptops. http://news.cnet.com/8301-13924_3-10254094-64.html Motorola wants to be the wireless in everything CE http://news.cnet.com/8301-1035_3-10254063-94.html Acer to sell Android netbook PCs in Q3 http://www.reuters.com/article/marketsNews/idUSTP18980620090602 http://news.cnet.com/8301-17938_105-10254258-1.html Android goes Canadian: Rogers launches HTC Magic and Dream http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/02/android-goes-canadian-rogers-launches-htc-magic-and-dream/ Nokia N97 hitting 75 countries in June http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/02/nokia-n97-hitting-75-countries-in-june/ DARPA killer AI robots to ‘participate in own construction’ http://www.theregister.co.uk/2009/06/02/darpa_self_industry_day/ Voicemail Kevin in Alabama about HD radio tagging on the Zune Carl the Help Desk Czar has an idea for accelerometers Emails Hey Buzz Crew, I came across this article while doing some research at my job on social networking and Web 2.0 (Yes I’m getting paid for it!!). It is about the process of using the missed call log of cell phones to convey messages in a cheaper form then making calls or text messaging. Its a great summary of BOL goodness in preparation for the 1000th Episode, cheeting the phone company, full of acronyms to keep the squares confused, lack of voice mail in India, and some great retro HTML Coding. Hope you like it, see you in the live show today, @z1g1 raw URL http://jcmc.indiana.edu/vol13/issue1/donner.html – Thank You, Zack Palm Pre working with iTunes. Palm is promoting this precarious pairing, but perhaps people purchasing the Pre should prepare to be pissed-off presently; the iPod program probably won’t permit the provided product to perform properly post-patch, as previously pondered on the podcast: http://daringfireball.net/2009/06/webos_itunes_integration -Andres Hey guy, You knew I would write in on this one…. Indeed xbxo live achievements were developed by a psychologist (among others). John Hopson, a Duke PhD in animal cognition (obviously a wise young man) helped come up with achievements. We met at FuturePlay 2007 where he was giving a keynote, and I was speaking, blogging and podcasting. We got to talking, and I mentioned how achievements were clearly “…simply a Variable Interval…” and he interrupted me and said “reinforcement schedule”. To learn more about reinforcement schedules just pick up a copy of “Schedules of Reinforcement” by Ferrster and Skinner (1957). It is even better than reading Conditioned Reflexes (Pavlov, 1927) for putting one to sleep… Oddly enough, we talked some more, and had I taken the job at Duke I was offered in 1998 I would have been John’s PhD supervisor. Dave (the Psychologist) Extra Notes 1000th episode coming Thursday June 18th. Want to be on the episode? Post a video of yourself. MUST be less than 30 seconds long. And send a link. No attachments. Could be well-wishing, could be memories, epithets we don’t care. We’ll choose from all the messages we get and play a selection on the 1000th episode as well as post them in the Wiki. Want to get involved in the production of the show? Find your favorite BOL moment, clip it out of the MP3, or video, and send us the moment. For video, please upload to a video hosting service and send us a link. Email either to buzz@cnet.com After The Credits